


I Live Without Air Part 2

by FesterTheGuesser



Series: I Live Without Air [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesterTheGuesser/pseuds/FesterTheGuesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alright so... I suppose the timeline for this story is pre-harry, meaning harry hasn't attended Hogwarts yet. I'm still figuring things out, sorta. <br/>I need ideas for casual everyday things to write about in the fic because tbh I've got some pretty bad writers block. Also, I'll produce chapters faster if you guys would comment, it lets me know people are reading and even if they hate it I accept criticism and pointers. <br/>I also thought about making a playlist of songs for the fic, I'm not sure if that's a super scene kid thing to do or not. I think of this fic when I listen to a lot of piano music and I think maybe I could think of one song suggestion per chapter. <br/>I dunno give my some feedback, or don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live Without Air Part 2

After a bit of trial and error, Nora found her way to where her schedule said the Slytherin common room was. "P-pure blood!" She squeaked, the stone wall moved aside to reveal a grand common room lit with green lamps. A fire burned in the fireplace and a few Slytherins looked up to watch her enter but paid her little mind. 

She took a staircase up to the girls dormitory, her things were sitting at the foot of a four poster bed. A bird cage sat atop her trunk. "Ah, Alibastor!" She hurriedly let the large, distinct looking raven out of his cage by the window. He squawked at her and tilted his head to each side, as if inspecting her. "A-all I have is a bit of cake...." He ruffled his feathers and Nora reached into her pocket and pulled a small piece of cauldron cake, Alibastor snatched it up and flew off. 

'Ravens and owls don't get along,' she thought 'I wonder where he'll go.' She started to unpack her trunk, putting her robes and clothes into the nightstand by her bed. It was a bit late but everyone was down in the common room, the fire sounded inviting after being lost in the dungeons for so long. 'I'll get some reading done.' She pulled a muggle romance novel from under clothes. Nora was a HUGE sucker for romance novels, the more poorly written the better. Most scenes were quite funny.  
She didn't fantasize herself in these situations like most girls, she liked the idea of reading romance more than experiencing it. Her father had always said she was an observer, like a ghost. She had quite a few of these novels at home but she only had a couple with her at Hogwarts. 

Nora took the book down to the common room and found a plush chair by the fire to read it. No one paid much mind to her.  
Her reading went on undisturbed for quite some time until she felt eyes on her. She glanced up from her book. A boy with a dark brown and dark green eye stared at her from a chair a couple feet away. Nora looked left and right, was he looking at her. No one was sitting too terribly close to her, he must be.  
"Are you the transfer student?" He asked. She got a better look at him now, his dark brown eye was almost as dark as his hair, which was grown out a bit longer than most boys tended to grow it out. He did indeed have heterochromia, the green was as piercing as any eye that matched it's sibling. 

"Ah, yes." She closed her book. "Is it that obvious?"  
"By yourself reading in the common, coming in late, your accent is a bit different, so yes, a little."  
He moved to a chair across from her.  
"I'm Benjamin."  
"Nora, it's nice to meet you." This might be a bit rude. "If you don't mind my asking...Do you have heterochromia?"  
"I don't mind at all, people are usually much more rude when asking. Yes, I have heterochromia, it runs in the family."  
She didn't know how to carry the conversation, she felt awkward.  
"What year are you in, you can't be much older than me, can you?" He asked, he must have noticed her lack of skill in this area.  
"I'm a sixth year, you?" He seemed surprised.  
"I'm a fifth year. I assumed you were a third year...you're kinda short..." Nora sighed. "Yeah, I am."  
It was getting late now, she was a bit tired. "I'll let you go, everyone's heading upstairs. See you at breakfast."  
Nora nodded. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rly short and I'm sorry for that but I'm trying to gather ideas.  
> And Nora likes shitty romance novels bc fuck you.   
> I just thought you should know that she's a pure blood, I would have made her muggle born but since she's in Slytherin and the love interest is Snape that wouldn't work out.  
> Sorry for typing errors of any kind.   
> I had something else to say but I forgot so whatever hope you enjoy.


End file.
